


阴云 Heavy Clouds

by Amerland115



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 一个阴天的故事。从亚瑟窗台下亟需打理的野玫瑰花从中莫德雷德找到了一把钥匙。正如他计划的，他要去强奸他的舅舅。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	阴云 Heavy Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：主要人物死亡
> 
> 本篇选用两个视角（莫&瑟）分别叙述，分别都带着个人色彩  
> 通篇基本是情感的宣泄涂鸦
> 
> ENJOY!

**Arthur:**

“我知道，我知道。”亚瑟垂下头搓着自己的后脖子，感觉有点头晕。密集的阴云在天边翻滚，马上就要下雨，空气闷得无法呼吸。

“你又要说‘早告诉过你了’。我都没办法讨好我自己的父亲，怎么还敢收养一个七岁的孩子。”更何况他还在那孩子的面前逮捕了他的母亲。他无声地叹了口气。

七岁的莫德雷德——他姐姐的儿子，他之前素未谋面的外甥——住到他家里一周了，还没开口说过一个字。亚瑟有预感不久之后社工就要敲响他家的大门，带莫德雷德再走一遍社会福利程序，另寻他处了。也许那些专家说得对，跟带走母亲的“凶手”住在同一个屋檐下确实不利于孩子的心理健康，就算他是孩子的亲舅舅也不顶用。但不管怎么说，那还是莫嘉娜的孩子，照顾他自然是自己的责任。

_跟这没关系。_ 梅林说。跟莫嘉娜和你父亲都没关系， _原因只是你是个工作狂，起早贪黑不着家，小孩子跟着你会死于饥饿。_

亚瑟不情不愿地在心里承认他说的没错。

“在厨房里我一次胜利也没有，”他用自己都没意识到的声音说，“可小孩子不能天天吃中餐外卖的事怎么能怪到我头上？我试着去联系我小时候家里的厨娘，可她早就退休享受天伦之乐去了。至于你只会煮些我吃了都要胃溃疡的粥，一点用也没有。”

上一次梅林下厨是在两周前，他在家里的厨房里折腾出来一坨颜色奇怪的稠状物，装进密封塑料盒子里，揣在大衣里跑到苏格兰场，直接扔到亚瑟辛辛苦苦整理出来的口供上。亚瑟也就勉强吞下去一口，之后小半碗都让他逼着梅林咽了下去，至于剩下的大半碗则洒的到处都是；半小时后兰斯洛特神情复杂地看着面前黏黏糊糊的文件，用大到没必要的音量叹气，而梅林这个罪魁祸首早就脚底抹油不知所踪，留他一个人如同脚底生疮一般站在原地，听高汶怎样笑得几乎呛死自己。

“最起码你那张嘴还有点用，世上再没有比你更聒噪的人了，也许莫德雷德会被你烦的出声叫你闭嘴也说不定。”他嘟嘟囔囔着，伸手去拨弄了一下他刚摆好的两枝花——蓝色的矢车菊，就像梅林的眼睛。“真是一点忙也没帮上，梅林。”

他可以听见梅林哼哼唧唧长篇累牍地还嘴，含含糊糊的一个字也听不清，完全就是废话连篇。不过照梅林自己的说法，他表达出的反抗精神才是最重要的。

梅林·艾莫瑞斯是全天下最具有反抗精神的人。他从身板到人格都活像一根在风里凌乱的狗尾巴草，随便刮一阵风就能让他浑身颤抖，但大风过后他又顽固地竖了起来；无论亚瑟怎么用拳头揉他杂草般的脑袋，说他没用，表现的好像他是亚瑟·潘德拉贡身边最大的那片牛皮癣，他还是麻雀一样在亚瑟的脑袋边蹦跶。他似乎生来就是要反抗亚瑟的，无论是亚瑟的父亲、责任、继姐……还是亚瑟自己。

_梅林把他用工整字迹填满了商科和金融的志愿单从他手里一把扯出来，似乎想把这张纸撕个粉碎，再把残骸纸片甩到地上。但最终他只是把这张纸紧紧攥在手里，死死盯着亚瑟，似乎下一秒就要嚎啕大哭。_

_还给我。亚瑟吼道。_

_梅林说不。_

_亚瑟只觉得累极了。他甚至没有力气再朝梅林发怒，哪怕他刚刚在自己的愿望和父亲之间做出了艰难的取舍，他有充足的理由对梅林的横插一杠暴跳如雷。他看着梅林红通通的眼眶，只觉得挫败不已。你还想我怎样？他想问。你又哭什么？_

_我只需要你再想想自己到底想要什么。梅林说。我希望你做自己想做的事。他把那张被揉皱了的纸塞回亚瑟手里，然后就这样握着亚瑟的手，定定地看着他。_

_亚瑟几乎要嘲笑出声，可实际上他只是怔怔地看着梅林蓝色的眼睛；他想要讽刺，却只听见自己可悲的声音。_

_可我甚至不敢吻你。他想。_

_然后他看见梅林的眼睛睁大了，才反应过来自己说出了声。赶在他再说些什么更坏事的话之前，梅林朝他笑了，酒窝旁的弧度又羞涩又狡黠。_

_但你可以。他说。_

_于是等亚瑟回过神来，他的嘴唇发麻，面前有一个面色通红气喘吁吁的梅林，手里还捏着一张被汗水浸透完全废了的纸。_

_他们不得不又去领了一张表。这次填上了完全不一样的内容。_

“你才应该去陪莫德雷德，小孩子一向更喜欢你。”

莫嘉娜临产前的一个半月，整个潘德拉贡家都人心惶惶。乌瑟在家里和医院里给养女置办了两套产房，即使莫嘉娜哪一套都不乐意待，天天在花园里闲逛。亚瑟的课余时间越来越少地花在绿茵场上，总忍不住在网上看些母婴用品；梅林则是最冷静的，他从知道莫嘉娜决定留下这个孩子开始就借了一大堆产前准备产后恢复之类的书，在盖乌斯的眼皮子底下开小差学习进步。他这事儿干的偷偷摸摸的，也从来不自己到莫嘉娜面前表现，就成天在亚瑟耳朵边上嗡嗡嗡，似乎立志要亚瑟在六个月内成为妇科圣手，最后甚至直接把亚瑟拽到了医院里的婴儿房边上给他演示，要他边看边学。

在梅林怀里的孩子乖巧又可爱，散发着强大的吸引力要旁边的大人去拥抱他们。在梅林不断的谗言下亚瑟屈服了，小心翼翼地从他手上接过来。结果是婴儿的哭声震彻云霄，亚瑟手忙脚乱，最后在盖乌斯的眉毛攻击下把孩子放回梅林手里逃之夭夭。

虽然梅林肯定掌握了技巧，但也无用武之地。临盆后不过两天，莫嘉娜和她的孩子再一次人间蒸发。乌瑟动用了所有能动用的力量持续不断地寻找，三年的一无所获之后她再次出现。红色的长裙摇曳在夜色里艳如玫瑰，她鬼魅般的现身又消失，带走的只有乌瑟·潘德拉贡的性命。

之后的四年里，亚瑟不断想起莫嘉娜和小莫德雷德消失在医院里的那个晚上。他不过出去买了杯咖啡，回来时大小两张床铺都空空如也。如果他没有去买那杯该死的咖啡——他甚至都不渴——如果他回来的再快点，如果他足够敏锐，如果他在莫嘉娜被带远之前就找到她……她是他的责任。不止因为她在四五岁来到他家做了他的姐姐，更是因为亚瑟自己向她保证过。

那天清晨父亲还未起床，他打开家门，发现离家出走一年的莫嘉娜站在门前。她发丝凌乱，神色仓皇，裹紧的大衣还是她离家时穿的那一件，现在已经有些破烂。她哆嗦着，似乎今早整个伦敦的雾都压在她身上，湿漉漉地几乎能坠下水滴。亚瑟愣在原地，只能脱口而出一句她的名字，她却仿若未闻。那猫一般的眼睛曾经傲慢又明亮，如今却怯怯地躲闪着亚瑟的视线。她的弟弟走下台阶，试探性地将手臂抬到她肩头的位置，虚虚地拢住她；在她垂下头，额头落到他肩头时，亚瑟便收紧手臂，安慰在他怀里呜咽的姐姐。

_没关系了。_ 他记得自己说。 _你现在安全了。_

七天前他们找到了莫嘉娜的安全屋，他亲手给女人铐上手铐、将她从阴暗处拖到阳光下的空地上，押进囚车。挣扎中莫嘉娜几乎咬掉他小臂上的一块肉，为了遮掩血迹他不得不把袖子卷到了滑稽可笑的高度。负责押送的帕西瓦尔沉默地拍拍他的肩膀，他也沉默地点点头。伤愈归来的伊利安压低声音示意他抬头望去，他们都看见不过半人高的小男孩站在建筑物投下的阴影边界上，一双靛青的眼睛亮的摄人。

他一瞬间认定这是莫嘉娜的孩子，他们找了七年的莫德雷德。

“该怎么办。”伊利安压低了声音向他询问，“他看起来已经不小了，” _是七岁，_ 亚瑟在心里给他补充，“他的母亲又……” 伊利安顾虑到他没把话说完，但亚瑟完全明白他的意思。

“我先带他回家。”亚瑟决定。“明天我先带他去办手续，等他情绪稳定了再给他录口供。”

伊利安张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，比如劝他再考虑一下之类的，亚瑟理解他的担忧和好意。但这是现在他唯一的机会。

是他让她失望了，他辜负了他的责任。四年来亚瑟不止一次地想：如果他再快一点，再聪明一点，再快一点……也许莫嘉娜就不会变成现在的样子。现在莫德雷德站在他面前，他是莫嘉娜的亲骨肉，他是亚瑟弥补她、弥补他们的唯一机会。

他心中有一个像极了莫嘉娜的声音嗤笑，已经太晚了，莫嘉娜四年前就已经是被通缉的杀人犯，四年来无恶不作，不日就要受审，极可能被判死刑。而莫德雷德已经在她身边长到了七岁。他又来晚了。

_亚瑟。冷静下来，先别管我在哪儿，听我说。_

_阿古温是莫嘉娜的人，盯着他应该能找到莫嘉娜的藏身处。莫嘉娜把病毒藏在医院的停尸房里，中央医院的我已经销毁了，其余医院的还要你去找。撒克逊人只是幌子，她的目的在病毒……_ _快去，时间很紧，但还不晚，还来得及。_

有一双有力的手臂拉举着他，他听见有人大呼小叫盖乌斯的名字。 _闭嘴，梅林。_ 他半闭着眼睛烦不胜烦地想。可那两个音节加重了他全身的剧痛，只不过让他更用力地蜷缩起来而已。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！撑住，盖乌斯就来了！”有人冲着他的耳朵喊，回音重重，他觉得耳膜生疼，几欲流血。

_梅林，我全身痛。_ 他神情恍惚地在脑子里说，几乎称得上是在撒娇了： _我拿枪的手指痛，痛的扣不动扳机；我的脚痛，我的腿痛，我的膝盖像是掉了一样的痛，我都站不直；我的脊椎骨痛，每一节都痛；我的眼皮下像是有针在扎，我的气管里面火烧火燎，我的脑袋也痛，我全身痛……梅林，梅林……_

“盖乌…来了！…瑟他…标记断裂…梅林……”

**梅林。**

他模模糊糊地看见一个白色的影子走过来摁住他的脑袋，后颈一阵难捱的刺痛后，松针上露水的味道羽绒被一样盖住了他，突然间一切疼痛都被隔绝在外，让他只想就这样沉沉睡过去。

可亚瑟不允许。

“盖乌斯……”他拉住白色的影子——他现在看清是他再熟悉不过的老医生了，“我需要立刻回去…计划失败了，阿古温肯定会立刻去找…她…我必须，我必须……”

“你必须休息。”老医生不容置疑地把他抓着白大褂的手放回床上，“不然我就给你打镇定剂。”

他还是不肯罢休。

“亚瑟。”盖乌斯叹息道，“先去追查病毒是你的选择，也是梅林的。你们已经尽力了。睡吧，你需要休息。”

_还有…最后一件事。_

_即使信号极差的无线电里的杂音让他脑仁生疼，梅林声音里的哆嗦还是被他听的清清楚楚，他几乎都能看见浓重的白气从梅林被冻得乌紫的唇角落下。他的眼前发黑。_

_亚瑟？_

_他命令自己回话。_

_我在听。_

_梅林笑了。_

_有件事我一直瞒着你，本来打算送你做生日礼物的……副作用极小的假性结合剂，做好了，在盖乌斯那里。这下你可以随意加班了，高兴吗？_

一滴雨砸到亚瑟头顶。他知道他该走了。今天他难得提前下班，应该要去接莫德雷德放学。格温今天中午在短信里告诉他明天学校有外出教学，莫德雷德会需要些零食的。就算他自己不吃，还可以用来拉拢人际关系。亚瑟自己一开始就是用潘德拉贡家厨独一无二的布丁做悬赏去支使梅林的，直到胖厨娘再也不准他私自进厨房偷东西之前，这个赏赐都好用得很。

谁第一个递出橄榄枝很重要，不能让梅林覆辙的孩子身上重蹈，他要教莫德雷德先下手为强。不过这事儿不能让梅林知道，不然他嘴上又该不消停，把亚瑟自创的教育方针归到他头上去了。

_百分之八十都是我的功劳。_ 梅林总是这样说，骄傲的像只小鸡仔。从他们认识的第一年开始他就开始不厌其烦地说了一遍又一遍，到最后他说完只是昂着脑袋笑眯眯地盯着亚瑟，好像这话不是为了邀功，只是为了逗亚瑟给他一拳头。

具体的就事论事和论功行赏可以等过两天再说，在当时亚瑟只会给他一拳头，然后说他是自己见过的最笨手笨脚的白痴。

唯一一次亚瑟没有装模作样地打他是在公证处：梅林穿着亚瑟给他挑的笔挺的西装，手里拿着三株被粉色丝带绑在一起的白色玫瑰花，无名指上戴着亚瑟刚刚给他戴上的银戒，脸蛋和耳朵红扑扑的，眼睛里流淌着明亮的笑意，完全就是个女孩。亚瑟深觉扳回一城，便洋洋得意地挖苦他糟糕的衣品和灾难的头发，接着吻了他。

_现在功劳是谁的了？_ 他在朋友的掌声和高汶的口哨声中咬着梅林的下嘴唇问道。

_Prat._ 梅林笑着和他拥抱在一起，玫瑰花枝上没剔干净的刺刮花了他的西装。

“Idiot.”他拍了拍石头冰凉的表面，墓碑上镌刻的纹路吻过他掌心的茧，目送他走进伦敦日复一日的雨幕之中。

###

**Mordred:**

玫瑰的花瓣娇嫩地吻过莫德雷德的手臂内侧，深重的红衬得男孩的皮肤愈发显的苍白；玫瑰的叶带着柔软的刺，莫德雷德穿过它们的虚张声势的迷雾，向花朵们根部的泥土探去。漫不经心地，他摸索着，头顶是亚瑟卧室的窗柩，窗户紧紧拴着，被扯拽下来的百叶窗像个上了年纪的保安一样昏昏欲睡地挡住向室内窥探的视线。就在这之前，从亚瑟大开的窗户里落下了一片闪光，没有扑通一声、沉默地砸进这个显然缺少打理的花丛。莫德雷德细瘦的手指在玫瑰花娇美面庞下掩藏的枝叶中盲目地穿梭，柔软潮湿的土壤舔舐着他，玫瑰的尖刺刺破他，细密的疼痛像这片土地上连年累月的长雨，能引起的只有麻木。

找到了。

他抽出手，甩掉黏上的尘土，一枚钥匙静静地躺在他的手心。

突然玫瑰绿的发黑的叶子震颤一下，接着又一下，莫德雷德抬头望去，天顶的阴云和他的眼睛一样干净。他静静地收紧手掌，走回房门口，在进门前乖乖地脱下沾了土的鞋子，规规矩矩地放到一边。

一会儿要刷。他在心里默默提醒自己。然后他转头，到厨房的水池里了冲刷干净了手和钥匙，径直走到二楼的左拐第一间的房门口，将刚洗净的钥匙插入锁孔。

门后是因为戒断反应而煎熬的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

莫德雷德的鼻翼翕动了两下，一层薄薄的门板根本挡不住Omega求生本能下爆炸性喷薄而出的信息素，他只能呼吸到蜂蜜般的空气，浓稠到似乎氧分子都被挤走了。据莫德雷德所知亚瑟已经十年没有过发情期了，他一直在用梅林留给他的假性结合剂，多亏他自己经常忘记按时服用，那细算起来少的可怜的储备竟然让他撑了十年。

也正是因为如此，莫德雷德从来没闻到过亚瑟自己的味道。从第一天见到亚瑟开始，他身上就一直是清爽的松木香，这味道和他本人给人的印象相差甚远，足以让任何不了解内情的人在第一时间露出一个意味深长的眼神——这当然是别人留在他身上的味道了，通过标记，或者无所不能的现代科技。

梅林的味道。

莫德雷德一次也没见过梅林，尽管从他记事起梅林的名字就一直回荡在他耳边。他的母亲是个美丽的女人，虽然疯狂，但她的美丽不可否认。莫德雷德记得她身上如玫瑰一般馥郁的香气，也记得她与凋落前的玫瑰花瓣如出一辙的嘴唇。这对唇时常落到他年幼时的脸颊和额头上，缠绕不去的香气里，他的母亲用蛇一般的声音一遍又一遍地说着那两个名字：梅林，亚瑟，梅林……她的眼睛亮如新磨的刀口。在她离开前，梅林出现的频率突兀地增加到片刻不离口的地步，然后又是在突然之间，惨白的日光破开莫德雷德栖身的小屋，她离开了，凄烈的笑声里，亚瑟出现在他面前。

办收养手续时亚瑟的同事蹲下身问他想不想给自己换个名字，亚瑟站在他身后，在他摇头的时候捏了捏他的肩膀。

“就写莫德雷德·勒非吧。”

他听见亚瑟在他头顶说，宛如在给他施洗。

只不过他其实没有受过任何洗礼。他的母亲憎恶所有神明。

既然是神让人生来就带着罪，又何必多此一举地假装要洗净呢？

他把额头靠在门上，只要搭在门把手上的手一使劲，亚瑟特意把钥匙丢出窗外的努力就功亏一篑。但这样纵容自己怎么行？亚瑟教过他，有时为了做必须要做的事，要硬下心肠。于是他深吸一口气便开门进去，信息素组成的浪头立刻把他从头到脚浇得透湿。他低头看见自己已经被冒出的汗水加深了颜色的衬衣，同样能够看见自己毫无反应的裤裆。

他在几月前分化了，但学校建议他进一步检查，亚瑟作为监护人带他去医院，莫德雷德拿着结果出来时却发现他在等候室硌人的椅子上抱着两个人的外套睡着了。莫德雷德犹豫着要不要把他叫醒。这段时间来出现了一个对十年前案件的模仿犯，警方内部有怀疑是十年前的漏网之鱼又出来作怪。亚瑟为这个案件忙得脚不沾地，眼眶下的青黑明显到见者皆惊；但接着他又在椅子上不舒服地扭了扭，皱着眉头发出无意义的哼唧声，像个十几岁的青少年。于是莫德雷德伸手要把他摇醒，刚碰到他他便弹起，条件反射地左右看了几眼，又看着莫德雷德，然后才像是刚想起来似的放松了身体，揉着鼻梁问体检怎么样了。

莫德雷德告诉他一切正常，把自己对信息素的官能反应只有出汗和能闻到气味这一点糊弄过去。亚瑟轻易相信了他。离开医院的路上他跟在亚瑟背后，看着那金发间的阴影。在走入伦敦的夜色前他突然出声：“你明天是不是要去见她。”

亚瑟停下了脚步，“兰斯洛特告诉你的？”

亚瑟的同僚里兰斯洛特和他的关系是最远的，他过分正直又总是忙碌，既不像莱昂那样难以自制地想做鸡妈妈，也不像高汶那样总是情难自禁地要捉弄人。兰斯洛特当然会觉得应该在去找莫嘉娜问询之前知会莫德雷德一声，但同样他也不会越过亚瑟来做这件事。要解释他的消息来源太不便了，于是他没有回答，便不算撒谎。亚瑟似乎也没在等他回答，接着说，“是要去，不过是公事，不能带上你。”他回头看向莫德雷德，弯了弯嘴角，“再过段时间是她的生日，我们可以给她带个蛋糕。”

莫嘉娜不喜欢蛋糕。他想。“我去选吧。我还给她准备了礼物。”

亚瑟眼眶的线条柔软下来，他看起来想要揉揉莫德雷德的脑袋，不过这样过于亲密的动作他们从来没做过，这次也一样，相反他只是掏出他的信用卡递给莫德雷德，然后说回去吧，明天还要早起。

他走进狼藉一片的主卧。

衣服被胡乱扒下来扔的到处都是，同样被迫四海为家的还有各种床上用品，至于房子的主人则狼狈地侧躺在床的右边，大汗淋漓，浑身透红，半闭着眼睛，在情潮平息的难得间隙里不省人事；嘴边的床单上还残留着咬痕和濡湿的边界，裤子脱了一半，两手都埋在腿间的阴影里。他弯下腰想去把男人的手拉开，带起一阵让他听着耳红的黏腻水声。选择性地无视了埋得更深的那只手，他发现绕着前面的勃起的那只手腕上挂着一副手铐，手铐的另一头还松着，钥匙估计是被埋在衣堆里不知所踪。亚瑟对自己一向严苛，他猜测这副手铐本来应该如主人设想的一样牢牢把亚瑟的手拷在床头，避免难堪的自亵。很显然，戒断引起的发情来的比亚瑟预计的要迅猛得多，这个计划失败了。

而莫德雷德是个很体贴的孩子，他会替亚瑟做好这件事，以及其他事的。还要做的快，因为时间不多，今天已经很晚了，明天还要早起。

主卧的隔壁就是书房，为了方便亚瑟在装修之初就在两个房间之间的隔墙上凿了扇门。梅林开始不同意，因为他认为这是在纵容亚瑟的工作狂行为，不过亚瑟又是坚持又是耍赖，最后干脆瞒着他直接把门挖好，这才成功。虽然这之后苏格兰场的警探经常忙得十天半月不着家，白费了之前的坚持，不过现在正好方便了莫德雷德。他把亚瑟的手臂绕过肩头，像背麻袋一样把亚瑟背起来。男孩刚过十七岁，就算平日里经常锻炼，硬抗一个大男人到底还是有点吃力，他勉力把亚瑟放到了书房的地板上，全程亚瑟一点醒来的意思也没有，最后也只是因为冰凉的触感咕哝了几声。

莫德雷德站直了喘了口气，就朝摆在房间最显眼位置的线索板走了过去。几个月前突然出现的那个罪犯到现在还没抓到，只有线索板上的剪报、图钉和毛线不断在增加。莫德雷德的手指熟络地顺着亚瑟一条条钉出的红线走到中心打着问号的空白处——亚瑟把日期推的很多，计划就是在明天一早，可主犯一栏还空着。莫德雷德用手指哒哒敲了两下，掏出这几月来亚瑟忙着没顾得上看的信用卡账单，挑出那页订蛋糕的条目贴了上去。

这事儿做好之后，他毫无留恋地搬开这庞杂的木板，露出其后的照片墙。他七岁第一次来到这个家里时这个照片墙就已经存在了，从伊格莱恩泛黄的微笑到高汶手里色彩鲜明的甜甜圈，都被亚瑟精心裱装好、贴在一起。他无言地在亚瑟家里安顿了一月才终于开口说话，这一月间亚瑟如果实在找不到话说便会带着他认照片上的人。

最老的照片属于亚瑟的母亲，第二的则是西装革履的乌瑟和浑身草泥的小亚瑟在绿茵场上的合照。除他们之外，那时照片墙上的所有人都可以在最中间的那张合照上找到，有时亚瑟会把他抱起来让他做连连看。莫德雷德不想玩这种无意义的游戏，但他更不想被亚瑟扔到大街上，于是他配合了：

深色皮肤圆眼睛的女人是格温，深色头发笑容腼腆的女孩是芙蕾雅，金色卷发长相正派老实的是莱昂，金发乱糟糟、笑得有些不好意思的女孩是艾莲娜，她小时候就是这样和亚瑟在一起拍的合照，到二十岁了还是如此；深色皮肤黑长发的男人是兰斯洛特，在之后他在警局门口拍的照片里他剪短了头发；顽固地甩着一头深色秀发的浪荡子是高汶，很多照片里他都在忙着吃喝……漆黑秀发碧绿眼瞳的是莫嘉娜，她从小就像个公主，长大了更像个女王，她在照片里端着一杯酒高傲地对着莫德雷德笑着，眼角眉梢都溢满自信又幸福的光芒。

他几乎认不出这是他的母亲。

每当他的视线在她身上停留，亚瑟便会意似的捏捏他的肩膀，然后带他离开这些照片。他们的看图说话活动似乎永远也进展不到下一个人身上。

梅林。

莫德雷德看着这个相框里身形削瘦的年轻男人。很长一段时间里他虽然听着梅林的名字却不知道他是谁，接下来又一段时间里他成日对着这张脸却不知道他就是梅林。他对梅林的了解绝大部分来自于谷歌，因为一旦谈及梅林，即使是平时最停不下嘴的高汶也闭口不言，晴空万里的脸上立刻开始下雨。

网络可以告诉他梅林优异的成绩和在医科上光辉的学术成就，可以告诉他这前途大好的新星死于哪一场事故。但一场深夜里淋在亚瑟身上的雨能告诉他的要多得多。万籁俱寂的深夜里潘德拉贡的屋子里没有开灯，十岁的莫德雷德站在墙根看着闪着白光的水渍一路洒到亚瑟脚下，他名义上的养父、他血缘上的舅舅，倒在沙发前的地上，乌紫的嘴唇颤抖着，喃喃地呼出一个名字。

_梅林。_

他哀泣道。

_梅林。_

到此为止吧。他望着照片上的年轻男女想。到今天就让这浪费了十年的荒唐戏结束。

他走回到亚瑟身边，脱下男人身上已经湿透的裤子，跪到被他打开的双腿之间，将那两条结实白皙的腿弯起。这下男人还埋在臀缝间的那根手指更加显眼了，莫德雷德放任自己欣赏了几秒，才俯下身，顺着肚脐和腹肌一路向上，要去亲吻那对被主人蹂躏发肿的嘴唇。

之前暂歇的情潮选在此时卷土重来，在他绕着腹部打转时还无甚反应的Omega在他的攻势蔓延到了胸口的时候终于皱起眉头嚅嗫出声，眼睫不断颤动着，似乎下一刻就要醒来。少年于是不再耽误，直接咬住他的嘴唇，伸出舌头去搜刮他齿列间的薄荷香，纠缠过嫣红的舌尖还不罢休，定要敲打过口中每一寸。嘴上临时放弃了胸口的地盘，手上却不肯，伸长了手指在胸侧捏来揉去。Omega刚从昏迷中被粗暴地打扰，正迷糊着，眼睛还没来得及睁开。空气中的Alpha信息素迎合了Omega在丧偶后寻求倚靠的求生本能，他竟在半梦半醒间颤巍巍地伸出舌头抬起胸去迎合这侵略，倒是让莫德雷德一惊。

_梅林。_ 他几乎能听见那无声的呼喊。 _梅林。_

_是莫德雷德。_ 他嘶声，咬破了Omega的舌尖，在那白嫩的胸口猛地一拧。Omega哀叫一声，猛地推开了他。在最初的示弱之后他闻出眼前不是自己的Alpha,一双蓝眼睛睁得大大的，惊慌又困惑，好像一头被箭矢射中了足边草地的鹿，盯着张弓搭箭的少年，似乎完全不知道对方的意图。

他眨眨眼，眉头微微蹙起——亚瑟·潘德拉贡回来了。

“莫…德雷德……？”他问，仿佛不认识眼前的人。

“舅舅。”莫德雷德温顺地说着，用手背碰了碰亚瑟还留在体内的那只手。“我看你难受。”

亚瑟的脸瞬间白了，他猛地抽出那只手，响亮的水声在房间里几乎有回音。这之后他愣愣地举着那只手，却不敢去看。莫德雷德一眨不眨地盯着他，心想亚瑟此时的表情他要记住到死为止。

“亚瑟……”他的声音不大，却把男人吓得一跳。十年了第一次，他直视着亚瑟，亚瑟却不敢看他。

“保持清醒，莫德雷德。”他能听出男人在强装镇定，极力压制的紊乱气息骗不了人。“不过是信息素。”

他意识到亚瑟还在指导他该怎么做，不由得暗自发笑。“我很清醒。”他说，他知道亚瑟也听得出来。“我之前骗了你，说我的分化一切正常。其实我对任何信息素都没有反应，Omega无法让我发情。不是因为信息素，”他拉过亚瑟想藏起来的那只手，放到自己的小腹，亚瑟的脸色一下子精彩纷呈。“是因为你。”

他的监护人望着他，似乎要说些什么。莫德雷德不愿与他多说，又扑上去啃咬他的嘴唇。亚瑟被堵住口，说不出清楚的话，除了含糊不清的叱责之外，就只有不断落到少年肩头后背的拳头，挂在手腕上的铁制品哗啦作响。他不过是抓住这一只手，照样我行我素。亚瑟拧过头去想要避开他，他就从善如流地去吮他的耳后，让水声灌满他的耳朵，从他紧咬的牙关里逼出一两声低吟。他又在亚瑟的眼前舔舐那几根沾满了后穴淫液的手指，亚瑟满脸通红，不知是羞是气，被他哽得说不出话。他趁着这个当口拽来亚瑟的裤子，缠住亚瑟的两只手，固定到他金色的头顶。

莫德雷德的手指探到他背后，顺着脊柱的骨节一路向下，宛如弹奏钢琴的琴键，最终探到那富有弹性的幽谷起始处，指间试探性地埋入臀缝中又抽出，总也碰不到要紧处，折磨人的优柔寡断。等到身下人受不了地拧腰躲避，才顶着亚瑟锋利的眼刀将手指探进臀丘之下，摸到最潮湿处，才刚探入一节指间便有一股热潮涌出，迫不及待地打湿了少年的手掌。莫德雷德抬抬眼，只看见亚瑟被咬的发白的下嘴唇和脖子处跳动的青筋。他低下头，毫不犹豫地张开嘴裹住男人勃起的性器，努力往最深处吞去。

“莫德雷德！”

亚瑟眼眶发红地用他的名字叱骂他，却只引得他想用舌尖勾勒那眼睛。一时脱不开身，他只得退而求其次，动起舌头舔舐起嘴里泛着咸味儿的柱身。同时手上也不停，总算是往那紧致的内里挤进了一根手指，手指甫一曲起，亚瑟就闷哼一声绷紧了腰线射在他的口中。他没预料到，还是被呛了一下。等妥帖地用嘴引出所有的精液又咽下去，莫德雷德才偏过头用大腿内侧最细腻的部位擦了擦嘴，不咸不淡地评价一句：“好快。”

嘴边的大腿肌肉抽搐一下，他推测这是因为亚瑟气得想踢他却没有力气。他一边沿着大腿漂亮的线条吮下去，一边用另一只手揉弄亚瑟的臀瓣。很难说清他是从什么时候起注意到养父的屁股的，可以确定的是一旦注意到了就移不开视线。他伸出舌头试着去跟吞下自己一根手指的穴口打招呼，刚一碰到那圈肌肉便猛地一缩将他夹住。他听见头顶上传来亚瑟窒息般的一声抽气，只觉得下体越发坚硬。他想抬起来更方便自己的动作，可不断流出的体液搞得他两只手都滑不溜秋，几乎掐不住亚瑟的腰。他便另辟蹊径地捏住亚瑟的两边膝盖，几乎是将男人折了起来。男人死死咬住痛呼，伸手揪住他的头发要把他的脑袋推开，却终究顶不住他的舌头，被逼出裹满了水声的浪叫。

“莫…啊…呃别、别舔…嗯…！”

他好心想提醒亚瑟小点声，隔壁住户今天不知在不在家；不过他忘记自己的舌头不在口腔，而是在另一片湿热的包裹里，一想说话反而让亚瑟叫的更大声了。他在生理课上学到过，Omega们为了充分利用发情、提高生育率，不应期短于常人。可直到刚刚亚瑟又闷哼一声绷紧了腿，他才体会到有多短——他竟然又射了一次。

这样会缺水的吧。好好学生莫德雷德认真地想。他不想平白伤害亚瑟的健康，手边又没准备饮用水，于是拔出舌头爬上前去拨开亚瑟的唇要和他交换唾液。亚瑟反手就甩了他一耳光，把他的脸打到一边，手铐在他脸上留下一道边界清楚的长痕。

莫德雷德摸了摸火辣辣的脸，有点不知所措。亚瑟看他这样却反而要崩溃了似的，莫德雷德眼看着他想脱口而出又咬牙咽下，来回几次，终于破口骂道：“你嘴刚舔的哪儿！”说完就很勉力地侧过身想撑起自己，嘴里还念叨着不卫生。好不容易就要坐起来，却不想莫德雷德一下子将他扑到在地，咚地一声。

“你想说的就只是这句吗？”莫德雷德逼问，“我利用你的发情占你便宜，我在强奸你，你想对我说的就只有这句吗？”

“莫德雷德，”回答他的是亚瑟叹息般的声音，“你才分化不久，对信息素还没什么抵抗能力，怪我没锁好门……”

“你锁好了。”莫德雷德平板地说，“你还丢了钥匙。是我找回来开的门。”

“我也告诉你了，信息素对我不起作用，我是个不完全的Alpha.”他继续说。“我找钥匙，开锁，侵犯你，都是因为我想要你。我想要你，可我没有信息素，无法让你发情；我买了春药，可你几乎不在家里住，我找不到机会下药；我需要你发情，所以我偷偷倒掉了梅林留给你的结合剂。”

亚瑟的眼睛睁大了。

“这几个月你忙的昏天黑地，连梅林的药都要我帮你送到手边，我调换成普通的茶水你也不知道。”他不想错过亚瑟脸上的表情，于是只是慢条斯理地用手玩弄Omega的胸部。

“你-什- **梅林** 的药？！”

他不带温度地笑了笑，“有什么要紧？今天过后标记你的alpha就不是梅林了，他的结合剂又有什么用？”

亚瑟用极难以置信的眼神看着他，看得他直笑。“舅舅，”他满意地看见亚瑟随着这声称呼瑟缩了一下，于是低下头亲昵地抵住亚瑟的额头，“我没有冲昏头脑，我很清醒，我的目的就是强奸你，现在我要吻你了。”

话音落地他咬住亚瑟的唇舌，像鬣狗咬住狮子的咽喉。亚瑟挣扎，双手推挤在Alpha胸前，后背的骨头敲在坚硬的地板上，一声声听的叫人肉痛。亚瑟想一脚把这个犯上作乱的小混蛋踹到一边打一顿，可深受情潮所苦的Omega已经是强弩之末，刚才那一巴掌的劲道之后连大开的双腿都无力合上，更别谈组织起什么正经的反抗了。不出一会就万分不甘地软了身子，只能躺在原地任Alpha宰割。

莫德雷德不紧不慢地解开自己的裤子，掏出已经硬得发疼的性器，抵在Omega剧烈翕张的穴口，正如他咬着亚瑟的嘴角吐气。“舅舅，”他细长的手指藤蔓般缠上亚瑟的下颌，逼迫他仰起头向后看去；越过被放下的证据板，看见裸露出来的照片墙——看见梅林。亚瑟果然用力挣扎起来，他早有预料地扼住男人苍白的、布着短短胡茬的咽喉，胯下一用力，轻而易举地挺入Omega湿热的腔道。他为亚瑟被扼住的喉音和声，低低地道：“亚瑟。”

“亚瑟。”Alpha的巨根完全没入嫣红缠人的穴肉之中，少年情难自抑地喘着粗气，吐出的热气熏红了他舅父的鼻尖。

“亚瑟……”他一刻不等的动起来，亚瑟的双手和脖颈都为他所制，只剩突出的脚踝在附上蒸汽的地板上磕碰，如同即死的天鹅拍动的翅膀。他整根没入又整根拔出，操的又直又狠，全然不顾身下人受不受得了。—— _他是Omega，他当然受得了了，就算把他当最廉价的妓女又何妨？_ Alpha恶毒又富有趣味地想着。 _可他是亚瑟，_ 少年近乎怜惜地吻过男人身上或深或浅的伤疤， _他值得最好的。_ 莫德雷德起身、低头望去，只见被他强拽进欲海颠簸里的亚瑟闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，却仿佛看见了什么人。

“亚瑟！”他突然暴怒，掰过亚瑟的脸，盯着他碎晶般的蓝眼睛咆哮道，“看着我！”

亚瑟看着他，眼神似铁。他一瞬觉得似有猛兽啃噬五脏六腑，却又露出笑来，手指激动得直哆嗦。亚瑟不应爱他，合该恨他才对。这一刻的眼神远比十年来亚瑟对他的任何笑容更真实切骨。他深觉这样有理，于是腰下的动作便更狠毒。就是这样，就是这样……他喃喃着，乐不可支，恨不得一下子把一切都宣泄在亚瑟身上；他的恶行他的罪，他百转千回的心肠，通通告诉亚瑟。犹大要向被钉死的基督诉说一切，正如千年来无数人在十字架脚下所做的那样。

于是他便这样做了。在这方他和亚瑟共处十年之久的屋顶之下，他束缚着将他养育成人的男人的双手，放纵地顶弄他柔嫩的穴道，一寸寸将他从眼尾亵玩到足尖。亚瑟誓不参与到他的恶行之中，把嘴唇咬破，牙间全是铁锈味，他也不加阻拦，只殷切地赞道“红色衬你”。Omega十年未张开的秘处不肯轻易松口，非要他托起那对富有弹性的臀部将男人顶到墙上戳弄才有被打动的迹象。他膨胀的头部才刚碰到那脆弱的裂口，Omega便浑身颤抖地剧烈收缩内部，伴随一股热液喷浇而下。这之后Omega内部的像是再没停止过潮吹一样不停地流水，他甚至不需要动作亚瑟就兀自战栗不已。金发潮湿地黏在额头上，整个人看起来难以置信的年轻。他全凭本能地冲刺，要将alpha的结塞入生殖腔口完成标记，可在Omega无数次的痛呼中，他不得不接受了事实。用进废退，连续十年稳定的假性结合已经彻底断绝了亚瑟·潘德拉贡再被谁完全标记的可能。

隔着相框的玻璃他望向梅林，尽管他汗涔涔地抱着同样汗涔涔的亚瑟，却觉得胸中的爱慕和愤怒都已无处安放，只能一点点凉下去。

“你回头看看证据板，”少年用最漫不经心地语气在亚瑟耳边吹气，“我把你的信用卡账单贴上去了。”这次亚瑟没有避开，反而转过头来，垂着眼帘主动看向他，眼神悲痛的似要落泪。

莫德雷德抬手遮住他的眼睛，掐住他的大腿一耸。“不要这样看我，”他对着他的圣子自言自语道，“你太迟钝了。我就要走了。已经太晚了。”亚瑟被重力钉死在他的阴茎上，全身痛到麻木，几乎说不出话。

“不…唔…还不晚、啊……”

莫德雷德一下愣在原地，以为是自己听错了。“什么？”他问。

之前那样的折辱那样的逼迫，亚瑟都没落泪，此刻却哭了。他自愿地抬起无力的手挂到少年肩头，穴肉挽留地收紧，似乎只要是为了留住莫德雷德，他能付出一切。

_还来得及。_ 他干裂的唇瓣颤抖着，像枯萎风干的花蕾。 _不要去，莫德雷德，不要去。_

就是在这时莫德雷德突然意识到：亚瑟已经知道了。

不用他特意剖白，亚瑟已经知道他的恶行。 _他已经知道我是个十恶不赦的恶人，应该和我的母亲一样的下场。尽管如此，尽管如此，他还……_

莫德雷德一动不动地看了他片刻，突然开始发狠。他用力地锤进Omega腔道内的最深处，又猛地抽出。什么技巧什么意图他全忘了，全凭Alpha暴戾的本能支配，只要彻底占有身下的人，把自己的烙印打进最深处。深过任何人，深过他的母亲，深过亚瑟的梅林。

已经被他翻来覆去折腾一下午的亚瑟哪里还撑得住。他连睁开眼睛的气力都没有，脑袋无力地向后仰去，双腿柔若无骨地垂下，柔嫩的内里任Alpha放肆鞭笞，嗓子更是已经不堪重负，只能发出气流擦过声带时带起的嘶哑回声。全身上下只剩下手指还顽留着一丝意志，勾结到一起攀在少年颈后。

少年眼眶一热，微凉的精液再一次射入男人体内的同时，一滴眼泪也砸在男人胸口。他想象男人会转过头来对他笑一笑，心中却知亚瑟早已彻底昏了过去。

穿好衣服后，他故技重施，把亚瑟抗回主卧的床上，在把那只沾着可疑稠液的手妥帖地挂在床头后，莫德雷德拧着腰撑到昏迷中的男人身上，细细地从眉弓打量到下巴，平日里绸缎般的金发被汗水染成深色的金线，毫无规律可循地在那漂亮的侧脸上延伸。莫德雷德的指腹顺着眉尾摸到眼角，颧骨下的凹陷，湿漉漉的脸颊，硬朗的下颌线……岁月对潘德拉贡家的王子格外优待，温柔的几乎不留一丝痕迹。他沉沉地睡着，平静的面庞如新落的白雪，莫德雷德想亲吻他的额角，捧起那柔软的白色在手心融化，却又迈不开步伐。

_还不晚。_ 他自己都没意识到自己正喃喃重复着。 _还来得及。_

**_不要去。_**

隔着加厚的玻璃漆黑头发碧绿眼睛的女人朝他笑，何止眼角眉梢，简直连头发丝的最末端都是快意。她坐在监狱简陋的椅子上，仪态却宛若一位女王。

_做的真好，_ 她朝他笑，面前摆着他带来的蛋糕。她不是在说蛋糕，他心知肚明。 _这是我最快乐的一个生日，莫德雷德，我的儿子，我爱你。_

**_我爱你。_**

他清楚的记得莫嘉娜被捕的那天是个难得一见的大晴天，太阳照得他睁不开眼，斑白一片的视野里亚瑟从关住他母亲的车门旁走过来，穿着警服，腰杆挺直，袖子卷到一个滑稽的高度，笔直地朝他走来，蹲到他身前，似乎想把手搭在他的肩上，但又放弃了。

“你是莫德雷德吧。”他说。“我是亚瑟，虽然我们才刚见面，但在你有其他落脚点之前可能要跟我住一段时间了，你愿意吗？”

莫德雷德看着他，注意到男人的瞳色浅且透亮，不同于他之前见过的任何一双眼睛，却奇怪地让他想起母亲。绿眼睛的女人紧紧抱住他，像巨蟒缠杀猎物，又只像世间任何一位深爱孩子的母亲。“莫德雷德，我的孩子，”她在他耳边轻轻地说，听起来竟不像毒蛇吐信，“我们会成功的。”

我们会成功的。

亚瑟还在等他回答。

他拘谨地点点头。亚瑟笑了，抬手把自己的警帽戴到了他的头上，手掌落下时轻轻捏了捏他的颈侧。我们走吧。他说。

亚瑟半搂着他的肩头带他走到太阳底下，之后莫德雷德便时常想，英格兰的土地上怎会有这样耀目的阳光。

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 是开放式结局。  
> 我感觉其实各个作品里小莫都是夹在亚瑟和皇姐的难做人，传说里小莫最后还是选了皇姐的路，但这篇里小莫最后是听亚瑟的没去还是听皇姐的去了我是我自己也说不好，明明是作者来着（不好意思  
> 我真诚地希望永远都有的选，永远都来得及。
> 
> 这篇创作时先定下来是pwp，之后出来的是全套的背景故事。但因为主要叙述视角是Mordred（后生代，对上一辈的纠葛知之甚少），所以很多细节我都刻意隐去了（比如皇姐犯罪的原因、梅林和亚瑟年轻时的故事）；再加上选择的是插叙倒叙手法，可能有很多地方让人看得云里雾里。笔力所限万分抱歉orz  
> 本篇小莫的形象最后定型于web上一首代餐诗《逆子》。逼迫他，叛逆他，想象他痛斥自己如毒蛇，心中冷汗涔涔；可事实是亚瑟不会痛斥他。亚瑟爱他如子，可这份爱和亚瑟其他的爱相比区别又在哪儿？爱若没有分别，便是最贫贱的东西。剑栏之上，亚瑟杀他，也并非恨他，只是作为一个国王平息一场叛乱——从头到尾，这份平常心是最恨人的。四五季我们的视角大多是跟着梅林走的所以一般没有注意到，其实国王瑟真是止水一般的人物，难怪把身边人都逼成病娇（？bushi）  
> 本篇里的瑟我的一大遗憾是觉得没塑造出将近不惑的年龄感，可能还是作者本人阅历不够orz 写莫的时候阴沉沉的，但写到他和梅的片段的时候落笔会不由自主地被带轻松，似乎什么样的大麻烦都能在他们的互相拌嘴中烟消云散一样，Merthur真的太可爱了！！！  
> 最后让瑟挽留小莫是我的私心。本篇里是普通现代AU，所以希望亚瑟在审判小莫前可以看在姐姐的份上不那么毫无波动


End file.
